violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Portland
Dad: So we are at Portland, Oregon to meet EverythingApplePro and Gizmoslip. Filip: So I'm EverythingApplePro. Brandon: And I'm Gizmoslip. Leland: It's great to see you guys. Mom: So how's life in Oregon? Filip: Well I don't live in Portland. Leanna: Then where are you from? Filip: I'm from Vancouver. Leland: Your from Canada?! Brandon: No! He lives in Washington state! Filip: Plus, I think Brandon is gonna do a drop test. Brandon: Correct! I got this iPhone X, and this... Brandon pulls out the entire state of New Jersey Dad: HOLY HELL!!! Leland: Is that New Jersey?! Brandon: Yep! Mom: But how did you get that state? Leanna: And how are you lifting it easily? Brandon: Long story short, I got the president to nuke New Jersey so hard, that the entire state just popped out like that. And it is quite tall at about 170 miles. Leland: 170 MILES TALL?!?! Filip: From top to bottom! Psycho Dad: What ailes you freaking people?! My house literally fell off the f***ing state! John: And, I got a WWYD show to host in Trenton! Brandon: You can have the state back once I cover the iPhone with it and then drop it from 100 feet. Dad: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! Psycho Dad: Your gonna flatten the entire Portland Area along with Northeast Oregon and Southwest Washington State! Brandon: I gotta do it for the name of science! John: Brandon, how the hell is dropping an entire US state with 1 iPhone from a 100 feet science? Brandon: Do I look like a genius? Boonk: Can I see that state? Brandon: Why? Boonk: Can I see it please? Psycho Dad: I won't do it if I were you! Dad: This guy still owes me a Tesla! Filip: And he even destroyed my workstation! Brandon: ...Well I guess he can feel it. When Brandon hands over New Jersey to Boonk, he snatches the state and runs off saying "BOONK GANG ON THAT GANG S***, YA KNOW WHAT I SAYING?!?!" Dad: I told you! Psycho Dad: Now he has New Jersey! Boonk: OH S***!!! New Jersey fells off to the west and causes a huge THUMP!!! The scene then moves on to the news Goodman: BREAKING NEWS M'KAY?! The motherf***ing crime breaker Boonk is at it again. This time, as Gizmoslip was gonna wrap an iPhone around the state of New Jersey and drop it from 100 feet, Boonk steals the state and attempts to flee, but the state slips and falls to the west and caused a HUGE A** earthquake and tsunami. The earthquake was a record-breaking 10.4 on the Richer scale, beating the 1960 Valdivia Earthquake. And the earthquake was able to devastate Oregon, Washington State, British Columbia, and Northern California! And the tsunami was so powerful, that it literally destroyed all of East Asia and Southeast Asia. And as for New Jersey, well the state has broken into millions of different pieces. And people are so shocked and disturbed and sad, that the president has declared a state of emergency in the country. Now as for Boonk, he is facing up to 1,000 years in prison. Now here is an interview for Boonk. Boonk: Man it was an accident! The state slipped and caused it. New Jersey wanted to piss me off and do that! Like what was it doing man? Everyone spam #SaveBoonk to get me out of a 1,000 year sentence. I didn't even know you can be in jail for that long! Goodman: Also, even though the earthquake and tsunami was powerful, there hasn't been any serious injuries or deaths! Seriously, the human race must be f***ing savages! Dad: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Bandon: HOW?!?! Leland: Maybe if you didn't took New Jersey, none of this wouldn't happen! Psycho Dad: By the way, my family and John are gonna live here in Utah just until we can get our houses rebuild! Filip: And thanks to you Brandon, now millions and millions of people are homeless! Brandon: IT IS NOT MY F***ING FAULT!!! Leland: YES IT F***ING IS!!! (throws eggs at Brandon) Dad: LELAND NO!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Apple